


Into the Woods I Go

by Denrhea



Series: Den's Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, Demon Victor Nikiforov, Farmer Toshiya, Forest Warden Victor, Healer Mari, Kitchen Witch Hiroko, M/M, finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Sometimes beauty is a curse and as newly presented omega Yuuri dances at his best friends' wedding, he catches the eye of Lord Morooka, widowed twice and many talked about how cruel he was to his previous mates.  Yuuri did not want to be number three and put him off hoping someone else would catch his eye.  However, as he approached his eighteenth birthday, he knew his time was running out.  At his mother's urging, he entered the cursed fae woods and that's where we begin...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Den's Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978543
Comments: 168
Kudos: 359





	1. The WItch's Son and the Forest Warden

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for a fairy tale but I did not wish to do an absolute retailing. I may have woven more than one fairy tale into this story. I'll let you pick them apart.
> 
> Also, Warden in this respect is the caretaker of the forest. This wood is his territory. He has other names you will learn as time moves on.

* * *

**Ch. 1:[The Witch’s Son and the Forest Warden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RHTt4_XVVU)**

Yuuri shivered as he looked around him, pulling the red cloak tight. He didn’t know where his feet would take him except far away from _him_. Lord Morooka could wait until hell froze over before Yuuri would step before that alter and let him lay claim to the omega.

He worried about his family, his parents and sister, but his mother wrapped him up in the cloak, tied it securely with the wide ribbon on the hood, and handed him the bundle to keep him for a few days. “You must go through the wood. He guards the road and would see you.”

“The wood gobbles up all who enter,” Yuuri argued, wide eyed as he stared towards the darkened forest.

She tisked at those words. “Stories to keep children from wandering into the woods and getting lost. The wood protects those who seek sanctuary in its bosom.”

Yuuri looked around now, the quiet eerie as he continued to walk. He had long since lost any sign of a path and now just followed the sound of the river. “If there is a river, I can get drink...and fish if needed.” He was certain the food his mother packed for him would be gone within a couple of days even with his lack of appetite.

He drew closer to the roar of the river, drawn to its edge by the gurgling stream making its way towards the brook that would lead towards the river, swallowing them both whole. Yuuri pulled the small metal bucket on a string loose from his bundle and, hanging it from a sturdy stick, dipped it in, further from the edge, pulling it back to drink deeply. As he lowered the pail, he caught blue eyes watching him curiously from the opposite bank. The wolf tilted his head almost like a dog, curious about the human on the opposing side.

“Let’s hope you lose interest before we meet,” Yuuri murmured to himself. Odd that he could make out the other’s eye color. He shook off the shiver brought on by that runaway thought and continued along the bank of the river.

The wolf disappeared...for a time, but then Yuuri would look over and catch it standing on the bank, watching him, sometimes casually drinking, sometimes sniffing the air.

_I bet I smell. Sweat and the final moments of my heat still burned into my skin._ His sister had covered for him when Lord Morooka came calling, seeking to claim his bride. “Yuuri’s visiting a cousin.”

The alpha took a strong sniff of the air. “Someone is in heat.”

“My mother...and if you don’t want my father out here, you’d best leave. It’s why my brother decided to go to my cousin.”

“When will he return?”

She hummed before answering, “Two weeks.”

“Have him ready. I will claim him within a week since.”

When she ducked back into the cottage, she met the alarmed eyes of their mother and father. “We’ve got to do something.”

“I wish we did have a cousin to hide him away,” their father Toshiya fussed.

Hiroko, their mother, busied herself with preparing tea. _Something to do with the hands_ , she would say. “Perhaps...he should try his luck with the fae-folk.”

Mari’s eyes widened. “In the wood?”

She hummed as she poured the tea into the cups set out on the table her husband made for her their first year of marriage, it’s cedar polished lovingly and maintained over the years. “The wood has always looked after our kin. That’s why we dare to live so close to its reach.”

Toshiya leaned back, considering their options. “Morooka won’t be happy.”

Mari, who often sheltered the wild beasts that would come out of the wood for her medicine, nodded. “It could be his time...and he’d be safer.”

Of course, they did not tell Yuuri of this conversation. It was agreed that Yuuri would have to find his own way in the wood. The fae laid claim to its own when the time was right. Instead Yuuri’s mother urged him to find refuge in the wood.

* * *

  
  


Darkness began falling and Yuuri knew he needed to set up some sort of camp. He very cautiously cleared out a space for a fire ring. Fire was looked upon warily by the forest wardens and he did not wish to anger the denizens. He then prepared a small fire with the flint tucked into his bag, big enough to warm up some water and some food.

“I’ll need to fish tomorrow. I may need to hold tight to some of these supplies Mom sent with me.” He didn’t know who he was speaking to but looked up, spying the graying form of the white wolf across the river. “My father would hunt. Small game, things that could overrun a space. My mother showed me how to forage. I need to keep a better eye out.”

He pulled out the loaf of bread and wedge of cheese. He cut off a slice of each, placing them in the small pan to toast. A small amount of fat sizzled from underneath, a bit of his mother’s leftover magic he was sure. “You have to properly cure a pan or pot,” she would say. She showed him so many things and he wasn’t sure if he held onto much at all. Maybe it would rattle out of his mind as needed.

He peered across the river as he ate the toasted bread and drank his tea. He could almost make out the form of the wolf but couldn’t be sure of it at all. “It may as well be a bush.”

Before he laid down his head, a stone wrapped in cloth for a pillow, he made sure to douse the fire. “Watch over me, Warden. I’m in your hands.” He then curled up, wrapping his cloak tightly around him.

* * *

  
  


As the night persisted, dew fairies woke up and flittered around, Yuuri shivering in their leavings. He almost woke up but a whispered word of sleep covered him and then he was wrapped in warmth, feeling safe, memories of sitting by his father’s fire while his mother told stories filling his thoughts.

Waking up, he stretched and yawned, turning to see some of the grass disturbed around him but if anything were there, it was gone. He laughed at himself. “I probably thrashed in my dreams.” He then turned and looked across the river, sighing to see his companion gone. “Did you move on, my friend?”

Moving to the fire ring to prepare a morning fire, his eyes widened to see a fresh kill waiting for his attention. He looked around for signs of another but then studied the squirrel. He could see the wounds from the powerful jaws that snuffed out the small rodent. Small but fat for a squirrel. “You’ve eaten well during your time.” Looking around, he added, “Thank you, Warden. For you decided to let me live.” He then prepared a spit and built up the fire appropriately. He took time to properly dress the squirrel and hang it on the spit. “I’m thankful for parents who prepared me to survive in the wild.”

He enjoyed his breakfast, feeling much stronger for its sustenance. Some of the meat remained and he wrapped it up in waxed paper, tucking it into an apron pocket. He made sure he put down his fire, scattering the stones that enclosed it and burying the ash. Standing, he gathered his things and put the pack over his shoulder, draping the cloak his mother made for him around his shoulder, the velvet rabbit fur interior wrapping around him to warm him. Tying the wide red ribbon under his chin, he picked up a staff, a stick provided by the wood, and continued his trek.

The sun climbed as he picked his way through, and it was a good hour before he realized he was following some kind of trail. “Hopefully you won’t lead me astray.” He studied his surroundings for any sign of the wolf and listened to make sure the river was still close before continuing down the trail. “Likely a deer trail. But I suppose they know the wood and I really know not where I’m going.” He sighed, glancing around. “Just...some place safe.”

He kept a sharp eye as he continued, gathering wild onions, dock, chickweed, rosehip, muscadine grapes, hickory nuts and acorns as he walked. He tucked his gatherings into a loose [ bag ](https://www.growforagecookferment.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/reusable-produce-bags.jpg) tucked in one of his [ apron ](https://homespunseasonalliving.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/03/Foraging-Apron-Tutorial-Square-480x360.jpg) pockets. He didn’t overpick, and made sure he moved forward, keeping aware of his surroundings in the process.

“If I could only find proper shelter, it might not be so bad. The forest is abundant.” However, he hissed as the bite of wind hit him when he crested a hill. “Winter may come early, though. I need to keep moving. Hopefully this wood knows of a place.”

He edged closer to the river to set up camp once more for the night. However, he couldn’t chase off the shiver that seemed to follow him. “Maybe not so close to the river.” He scooped up his water and moved back from the bank and up the hill.

He looked around once more, sighing. “I miss seeing you, friend,” he called out. He hadn’t caught a single glimpse of the white wolf all day and as he settled in for the night, he felt lonely for it. He fished out what was left in his pockets and found enough to throw together a small stew. The leftover squirrel meat sizzled in the pot along with the wild onions. Adding water, he cut some wild carrots and parsnips he found not too far away, half dug up. The wild thing must have lost interest or was startled away but it was left for Yuuri like several things he had found. He shrugged it off, laughing at his fanciful thoughts. He added some mushrooms he’d located and reached into his bag for a small container of salt. Once seasoned, he drank some water and snacked on the nuts and berries as he did throughout the day.

His meal was rich and he was glad he didn’t have to settle this time. His mother taught him well and he knew how to make a good meal out of next to nothing. She never could see why people in the village went hungry when the earth gave one a bounty. “The wood leaves no one hungry if one is willing to work for it.” It wasn’t hard work, at that.

Cleaning up his pot, he heated more water and boiled the rust red fuzzy sumac berries. He smiled at the taste, like lemonade from the fair celebrating summer. The heat was more suitable to the chill in the air. He worried. Rain would come soon.

“Warden, if you could direct my path to some shelter before the rain, I would be most thankful.”

Stretching out to sleep, he allowed the exhaustion to settle into his bones. He did not hear the whispered sleep upon him but relaxed against the warm form that kept away the chill of the night.

The next morning, he woke to find a rabbit. Laughing, he happily tended his quarry. “You are a generous warden, thank you!” Again, he ate part, and tucked the rest away for later. “I am certain you will lead me to shelter.” As he broke camp, he made sure to fill his water skins. He won’t sleep so near the water tonight.

He continued to forage as he walked on, but took care to move away from the main river, paying attention to signs of wash and past flooding. The sky was darkening and he knew the rain would come that night. As the shadows grew long, he whimpered, feeling fear for the first time. A whine and pawing sound drew his attention and he once more spotted his wolf friend and knew finally what trail he had been following. A bark pulling his attention with its sense of urgency spurred Yuuri forward. “I’m coming, friend. Thank you.”

The terrain grew more challenging as they gained altitude and Yuuri would sometimes look back, wary of the coming storm. The wolf himself would wind in and out of the path, making sure Yuuri followed but would sometimes run ahead, dip out of sight, only to return once more. And then Yuuri spotted the overhanging rock, almost as if several columns had fallen over haphazardly forming a cave enclosure.

“Oh, is this your den?” The wolf barked but Yuuri couldn’t say if it was an affirmative or just to say shut up and hurry. So he did the latter, carrying himself into the shelter.

Within moments of arrival, the wind picked up. Yuuri sat, knees pulled under his chin while he peered him back into the wood below. The trees rustled against the wind as if shaking their collective fists and the wind billowed back at it, followed by the crash of thunder and the brightness of lightning. Yuuri shivered and decided he needed to move back into the cave.

Looking around, the wolf seemed to disappear once more and Yuuri huffed at that. “You shouldn’t be out in that either.” He then spotted a pile of wood near the wall and brightened. “Maybe I’m not the only person in this wood.” He began working through the routine of setting up camp, hugging himself as he watched the blaze catch hold. Soon he had a fire, its warmth and light revealing more of the cave features. The walls held several glyphs and Yuuri wondered at their origin. Approaching, he tentatively ran his fingers along the surface, shivering in response. “I guess some magic remains. Hopefully...good magic?” 

He returned to his fire and began to prepare the rabbit stew. “Are you joining me for dinner?” he called out but heard nothing. He huffed at the silence and considered where he would sleep. A crash of thunder and suddenly the bottom fell out, the rain falling in sheets. Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Wolf? Are you safe?” He whimpered, worrying about the other and somewhat afraid of the storm blowing through the wood outside.

He ate his meal, feeling the distaste of his worry but knowing he needed to stay strong. He used the sand to clean his dishes. Tucking everything away, he pulled off his apron and draped it over his pack. He studied his appearance and wished heartily for a bath with soap. His buckskin breeches showed several days worth of dirt and he wondered about just wiggling out of them for a bit. He grew up wearing pants as much as skirts, much to the disapproval of town. He never was one to know his place as an omega. “Wild” was their accusation. However, he somehow drew Lord Morooka’s attention as he danced in the village two years back, newly presented.

“I should have worn breeches to the dance,” he huffed, picking up some straw and picking it apart. He looked towards the fire and mulled over whether he should put it out or let it burn, deciding to let it burn. He then shimmied out of his pants, letting the shirt billow around his hips. Using only a small portion of water, he spot cleaned his pants, then spread them out on the pack. Wrapping up in his cloak he curled up, sighing into sleep. 

The storm continued to rage and he didn’t see the shadow join him, whispering sleep over him once more, covering him with his furred form, a large hand reaching down to his thigh, now bare. A hum came from the warden, sitting up to unhook the fine wool cloak that covered his body and stretched it over Yuuri, the silk lining suggesting wealth. It had been some time since he needed the warmth of a cloak, using it more to cover him from view so others wouldn’t run in fright. He sighed, shaking off the pain of loneliness.

He stretched back out, using his body’s warmth to keep the smaller one from becoming chilled as the night and storm continued to lengthen. He breathed in the magic he doubted the boy was even aware he carried, untamed and wild, intoxicating to some. _You don’t even know what you are. I’m not sure that I know. Some forgotten bloodline wrapped around your soul tying you to our world._

The beast slept, his massive hands wrapped around Yuuri’s midriff, his body protecting him. He knew none would touch the boy at this point. The warden’s scent infused the boy’s clothes, his hair, layered over his skin. He wondered if the boy had noticed.

* * *

NOTES:

Fall foraging [ options ](https://www.outdoorlife.com/15-wild-edibles-you-can-forage-for-in-fall/).

11 common wild [ edibles ](https://wildheartfood.com/11-common-wild-edibles-of-fall/).

And more [foragables](https://www.growforagecookferment.com/what-to-forage-in-fall/).


	2. The Home of the Forest Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns about his guardian and finally finds a place to call home...at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan to have this entire story up by Halloween because it's sort of your fall surprise. I made it a part of a series because I love fairytales and fantasy stories so I hope that I will come up with more. It's short and sweet and I hope that you enjoy its unfolding. So Happy Fall, Happy Halloween, and Happy first breath of winter for those who have had dustings and flurries of snow.
> 
> This is unbeta'd because I really wanted to get this up and Blu is already watching over two of my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** [ **The Home of the Forest Warden** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDa5r8AvGig)

  
The sound of birdcall in a clear morning pulled Yuuri from his sleep and he slowly pushed himself out of the hole he had snuggled into. The first thing he noticed was the cloak, his fingers sliding over the wool much finer than anything he could afford. Then he noticed the imprint of a second body. Pulling up the cloak, he breathed in the scent, wrinkling his nose. He smelled himself, then the cloak once more.

His shoulders dropped and he looked around, calling out, “Who are you? You’ve slept with me every night and you do not identify yourself.” He huffed, annoyed more than anything but then he spotted the pheasant. His body sobbed as he hitched a breath. “Wh-who are you?”

He froze as he felt fur beneath his hand, looking down to see the wolf who had silently returned, looking up at him in concern. The white guardian sniffed his face and then licked the tears that glittered on his cheeks. “It’s you...who...what...why…”

Those intense blue eyes studied him and then as if a decision was made, he rose to his feet and then Yuuri’s eyes widened as he watched the wolf morph into a more human like form, the man standing before him in black leathers, long silver hair pulled back in a loose braid, those same blue eyes, beautiful, more beautiful than Yuuri had ever seen before. Then the man knelt down and murmured, “Don’t cry, little one. I never know what to do with tears.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, and swallowed, letting those words tumble over him. “You’re the forest warden, aren’t you?”

“Some...call me that. I am one of many who guard the magic and life of this wood. You can call me Victor, if you prefer. It is my name after all.”

“V-victor,” he whispered, his eyes lowering before looking up at him once more. “Wh-why are you here? H-how...did I gain your attention?”

He smiled, small but warm, “You called me.”

“That’s all?”

He shrugged. “I was curious...but then I couldn’t leave you on your own. Although you are more clever than many of your kind.”

“My parents…”

“They taught you well. But you have much to learn.”

“Why...a wolf?”

“The wild things prefer a similar form...and I can’t hold any form long. I…” He shrugged, looking away, his eyes now looking towards the soggy wood. “This form...I can do this for a short time. Maybe longer once home.”

“Home?”

He nodded. “I’ve been leading you there for some time. It...would be more comfortable for you.”

“You don’t even know why I’m here. You don’t even know my name.”

The warden shrugged. “You can tell me if you wish but that’s your story to tell. No human seeks refuge in the woods without reason. But since you called for my protection and you offer no ill-will towards the denizens, I’ll look after you.”

Yuuri slowly rose up and studied him, not much taller than himself but he still had to look up. “How do you know I offer no ill-will?”

The other man tilted his head so that their foreheads touch. “I’m not human. I can smell intent just as I can smell your scent. Your...magic, though...it’s curious. I’d like to learn more of that.”

Yuuri huffed, his eyes dropping though he didn’t move away. “I have no magic.”

“I disagree...I can smell it as well. Fae-wyld magic is wound deep in your soul. Unusual for a human.”

“My family live next to the wood. They’ve...always managed to drift in and out of the edge of the wood even if others could not.”

Victor huffed a laugh getting a sharp look from Yuuri in surprise. “Others can enter and leave as long as they do no harm. But the idea that the wood is somehow haunted or cursed keeps them from entering. Fear keeps them out of our world.”

Yuuri bit his lip. “I’m not afraid. I just feel lost. I don’t know where to go and I can’t quite see where I’ve been.” He hesitated before adding, “I’m Yuuri.”

“Well, Yuuri...I suppose I am at fault for that feeling. I’ve been...opening a passage to speed our journey. Snow isn’t far and my home is deep. I...can’t make an instant leap with a human. It could be harmful. So we’ve taken small jumps, like folding a bit of space to get someplace quicker.”

Yuuri’s lips parted in surprise. “I-I didn’t know that was possible.”

“It’s necessary to do what must be done for this wood. I can’t be everywhere at once but I can get to the places that need me fairly quickly. And I’ve been looking after you and taking you home, guiding your steps. We...have a little further to go.”

Yuuri nodded, as he stepped back, starting to gather his gear. He saw the pheasant and carefully wrapped it for later. With the chill on the wind, it would keep until evening. Picking up the extra cloak, he handed it to Victor.

“Keep it. We are moving north and the altitudes are increasing. You’ll start feeling the chill as we climb.” Victor guided him out of the cave and onto the path. “I’ll move ahead...I need to open the doors, for lack of a better word. Just watch for glimpses of me and track my steps as you’ve been doing.”

Yuuri nodded, and soon they fell into a rhythm, Victor bounding ahead, now back into the wolf form. Yuuri kept a steady pace, only stopping for a noon meal, Victor fading back into a human form. The pheasant finally was dealt with, the cold working to keep it in good order while they traveled. Yuuri shared with Victor who hummed in appreciation.

“I haven’t had a cooked meal in some time.” When he spotted the face Yuuri made, he laughed. “In my animal forms, they don’t require as much preparation. This form appreciates it.”

In the evening, they bedded down under the cover of pine boughs forming a small shelter from the wind. As Yuuri stretched out, he stated, “You may as well sleep next to me again. It’s not getting any warmer.”

Victor grunted in agreement. “It will not as we climb. But...as I sleep, my form is less...pleasant. It is best that you do not see me.”

Yuuri frowned at that. “You can’t be what you want?”

Victor laughed bitterly at that. “Not...for some time.” He studied the ground, the silver moonlight spreading it’s cool fingers over the ground. “I cast sleep on you so that you wouldn’t see me. I didn’t want to terrify you.”

“But now I know you are here...it seems pointless to cast spells upon me now.”

“I don’t...want you to see me like that,” Victor argued.

Yuuri nodded, “Very well...I’ll keep my back to you until you say otherwise.” He turned and settled down as if the argument was decided.

“Y-you trust me?”

“I see no reason not to trust you. If you wanted to take advantage of me or harm me, you have had ample opportunity. Since you’ve done neither, there is no point in not trusting you now. I’m tired...let’s sleep. I’m sure we’ve got an equally hard journey tomorrow.”

* * *

  
  


It took three more days traveling hard with Victor before they crested the hill and Yuuri spotted Victor’s  _ home _ . Yuuri wasn’t sure what he expected. A cottage. Maybe a cabin made of fallen trees. A palace, that was nowhere in his expectation. He looked over at Victor who smiled towards his home.  _ He loves this place, it brings warm feelings to his soul. _ So Yuuri was determined to love it as well.

“I suppose you definitely have room for me,” he stated.

Victor huffed a laugh. “Very much so.” They made their way from the precipice into the valley that guarded its existence. “It’s been rather...lonely, though.”

Yuuri looked up in surprise. “There are no others like you?”

Victor half shook his head and shrugged. “It’s a complicated situation. You’ll see.”

Yuuri tensed, knowing something was wrong and realizing that laugh from earlier was bitter. As they entered, the gate was unguarded although he saw the flutter of fae light in the air, perhaps a swarm of pixies. Victor then pushed open the heavy door, the chill of the palace hitting Yuuri with it’s frozen tendrils. With wide eyes, he saw right away that something definitely was not right.

The great hall held several figures, still, frozen and statuesque. “Wh-what happened?”

“I was in negotiations and they didn’t go well. I could not accept the offer that was laid out. This was the retaliation.”

Yuuri hesitantly stepped forward, his hand reaching out to touch the figure before him, a child with an angry expression. “My nephew Yura,” he hears from behind him. The skin gave to the touch but was cold, as if all life had been drained from them.

“Are they...alive?”

Victor nodded, sighing wearily. “Just trapped.”

“For how long?”

Humming as if calculating, he answered, “Probably close to fifty years. I have no idea how to undo this and I can’t really discuss the details.”

“The...enemy...they blocked you from talking about it?”

Victor nodded. “There are records. It descended upon us slowly. One, then another would freeze. I thought perhaps I would be the last but I was left with only my demon form to witness it.”

“They wanted you to live with it,” Yuuri breathed, horrified at the cruelty of a person who would do this.

“So...as you can tell, I welcome the company.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling the sadness of the other on the air. “Do you live amongst this?” He waved towards the statuary.

Victor shook his head. “I have...cleared out an area for myself.” He led Yuuri through the maze, and indeed it was a maze. “If you get lost, call out where you want to go. The pixies will show you the way.”

So they were pixies Yuuri saw swarming. “I will...thank you.” 

They climbed up a spiral staircase and into a gallery. A fire sprung to life on Victor’s entrance and the man smiled at its welcome. Yuuri breathed in the sweet fragrant scent of the wood laid upon the grate. Whereas the rest of the castle showed neglect, this space held care and warmth. This was indeed the Warden’s retreat.

“You live here.”

Victor nodded. “My room is down the hall this way. At the end. My office is the first door.” He motioned the opposite direction, adding, “You will find a room for yourself down this way, a bathroom as well. If you need something, just speak out and the enchantments of this castle will see to it.”

“And...a kitchen?”

Victor frowned at that. “I...haven’t visited the kitchen in some time.”

“I cannot live on raw foods,” Yuuri pointed out and Victor hummed in agreement.

“I’m sure the pixies know. I can’t speak for the condition. I’m sure the stores are lacking but if you tell me what you need, I can see to it.”

For the evening, they were brought foods from the wood. Victor explained that the wildlings saw to him because he kept them safe. Yuuri cracked open the nuts and cut open the raw apples, finding a pan at his request. The castle really did provide what was needed. He even found a little butter in his own bag he didn’t realize he had. He began preparing an apple dessert sweetened with honey and nuts. Baking it on the hearth, he moved back to what would be his room.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. A servant’s quarter at best. But this room was lavish, like he was an honored guest. The bed held fresh linens. The windows were covered and well guarded against the winds. A fire also sprang to life on his entrance and chased away the chill of the evening. Lamps lit up and Yuuri moved around exploring, finding things for a nest at hand, beautiful gowns hanging in the wardrobe, more practical clothes tucked into drawers. Yuuri determined to take a bath, wondering how he would haul up water to heat up.

The bathroom, however, did not disappoint and Yuuri was delighted to find water on demand, hot and cold. He eased the temperature to something comfortable and added some fragrances he found on the shelves. He laughed happily as he felt the embrace of the warm water easing away the chill of his skin. He washed his hair, dunked his body down into the water several times and was surprised it wasn’t brown from the dirt of his journey. However, the water remained clear the entire time and as he left the bath, it drained with a happy gurgle.

Yuuri giggled, unused to such blatant magic in his life. He supposed that he would become used to it. This was his home for now and Victor seemed to want his company. As he dressed, though, he sobered. He couldn’t imagine fifty years without conversation, without company. He pulled on some loose pants in unbleached cotton and a loose top dyed blue. He found a woven scarf to wrap around his waist. Knitted socks past his knees with ribbon ties to hold them in place at the top and some woolen slippers, and he felt fairly complete. He brushed out his hair, shaking the short locks to encourage the natural curl. His hair didn’t hold much curl, only a little promised unruliness.

Moving into the common space, he saw that Victor had also taken the time to clean up, his hair pulled back into a neat silver braid, although a few strands escaped and curled around his face. He wore a light cloak, a rich purple tunic with black pants, boots and belt, the latter two holding silver buckles.

Purple was expensive as a dye and Yuuri’s eyes widened at the rich fabric. “I haven’t seen much purple beyond the flowers.”

“I’ve always had a fondness for the color.”

Yuuri pulled their evening dinner/dessert from the fire and served it onto some plates that seemed to appear out of nowhere on the table. Victor hummed in appreciation. “I’m starting to feel spoiled.”

Yuuri huffed at that. “It wasn’t a lot of work. Something my mother would make at the end of a day.”

“Still, it’s good.”

“We could use some sugar. Are you serious about a list?”

“I want you to be comfortable here,” Victor answered, his eyes drifting towards the window, the wavy glass distorting the view beyond but inviting the remnant of light remaining. “I haven’t really...taken care of myself in some time. I guess you stop caring when it is just you. I think I’ve spent more time roaming as a beast than as a person.” He turned back and shrugged. “Hopefully my manners haven’t become too uncivilized.”

Yuuri startled at that, shaking his head. “N-no...you’re fine.” Still, that confession wormed its way into Yuuri’s heart as he cleaned up their dishes and prepared for bed. Tomorrow he would explore and learn what he could of his new home.

He spent the rest of the evening preparing a nest, feeling more settled now that he had a place safe from the world.  _ Are you worried about me, Mama? Are you safe as well? _ He worried about Lord Morooka’s retaliation. Perhaps Victor had some idea to ensure their safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the reactions to the first chapter and can't wait to see what you think about this one! I'll have the mid-chapter up by this weekend.


	3. Finding Warmth in the Cold Stonework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri starts to make a home in his new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little friday read. We'll see when I get impatient to put up the next part. The entire work will be up probably sometime next week.

**3:** [ **Finding Warmth in the Cold Stonework** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZUUV-AmZIM)

Yuuri woke up to find Victor gone and frowned at that thought. But then again, Victor was the forest warden. Yuuri’s presence in his life didn’t change that. He made use of the pixies and was happy they could show him wherever he needed to go, sometimes hovering and watching in curiosity. Yuuri cleaned the kitchen, setting it to rights as he threw out spoiled food and made a list of what was needed. Nothing was salvageable, even painstakingly preserved vegetables and fruits. “Don’t worry, I’ll see to the pantry and rebuild you over time,” he promised the space, humming as he continued spreading care over the space. His mother would say that a home took on the emotions of the inhabitants. He wanted this room to be happy so that good emotions would flow into the food he prepared. 

He found himself talking to the house and the wildings filling the space. Soot-sprites scurried about while Yuuri cleaned the stove and prepared it for proper cooking. “If you’re going to be here, make yourself useful and see to the chimneys.” He heard the taunting laughs from the pixies and turned on them. “You could help with the glazing. The windows are so dark, no light makes its way inside. Perhaps invite some dust bunnies in to clean the floors.” Soon he had fairies working on the high spaces, brownies digging out the nooks and crannies. Spider nymphs gathered cobwebs for their own nests.

As he cleaned, he found where the kitchen staff had found their sleep, one at a table in the corner of the room, sadness and acceptance on her face, a cup of tea now dry sat before her. Another leaning against the broom closet. Each one, he lovingly removed the dust and web that gathered on their bodies. It was a cruel spell, one that people seemed to grow resigned to over time. Yuuri’s heart saddened but he knew he had to deal with the here and now.

At the end of the day, Yuuri sat at the table that now gleamed due to the wax polish and began making a list of what he needed for the kitchen. He began with the basics and then added a section called  _ this will be nice _ . Before long he had a third section, _ if it’s not too much _ . Finally he decided that the kitchen would work well with what he’d listed and returned to the private spaces he shared with Victor.

He frowned, disappointed, when he found them empty but laid the list on the table. He cleaned up then went back to the kitchen to scrape together a meal with some of the gatherings provided by his crew. “You’ve been good to me and I know I’ve been demanding.” The pixies hummed but seemed happy so he let that console him. Mushrooms, potatoes, wild carrots, and onions were cooked together and then Yuuri ate heartily before going to bed. Still no sign of Victor and he felt the walls of the massive castle start to close in on him. “How did you do this for fifty years?”

The next morning found the list gone and Victor there, tired and worn, he offered little company but promised that his list was being taken care of. “Some humans were encroaching on our borders to the east,” Victor explained.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri murmured, knowing how greedy his lot could be.

“Humans coming into the wood with respect, we don’t have a problem with. However, when they upset the denizens, I have to act. Although the brownies were already taking a stand, causing the workings of their machines to fail. They pulled back, talking about gremlins.”

Yuuri thought about the steam engines he’d seen on rare occasions in his village. His own family were wary of such contraptions. He frowned as he looked up at Victor. “They’ll be back. The one driving the people into the woods...they are like the one that drove me into the wood. Power hungry. Greedy. They won’t care that the people are afraid. They will make them more afraid of them.”

Victor groaned at Yuuri’s words but knew them for the truth. “This was easier when I had the others. I can’t be everywhere. It stretches my magic too thin. I don’t...know what to do.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I suppose we listen and respond. I can’t go with you, can I?”

“It would take too long to travel with you by my side. Only demons can leap easily from one place to another.”

Yuuri blinked at that word. “That is...what you are?”

He nodded, his expression becoming solemn. “I’m a forest demon, the...the prince of this clan. Although, it would be similar to a village chief. This wood is my domain. My magic is tied to this land.”

“I don’t know about such things. I-I was taught demons were something to avoid.” Yuuri turned away, contemplating this new knowledge. Victor shifting in his own chair drew his eyes. “I’m sure I was taught...wrong.”

“We use human fear against them,” Victor stated quietly. “It’s our most powerful weapon...and on my own, the one I have readily at hand.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “Is this...is this why you won’t show me your true form?”

Victor shrugged. “The purpose of my demon form is fear and intimidation. I don’t want that between us.”

“Is this your true appearance? The others…”

“We also have a noble form. It...is locked away from me for now. I can hold glamours for a time and then they fade. The castle lets me pull on its magic a bit longer but...it still fades.”

“Can you show me your noble form?”

Victor shook his head. “I cannot take the form of an actual person with glamours, even if that person is myself. Besides...it’s been so long, I wouldn’t know where to begin.” He leaned forward, closing his eyes. “Your order is ready. I’ll...be back soon.”

Yuuri stood up, not wanting to let him go but he was already drifting away. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” he suggested.

Victor nodded wearily as he slipped out of sight. 

It was an odd sensation to watch, like he just walked away into nothingness. Yuuri moved downstairs to the kitchen, ready to receive what Victor would bring to him. He was surprised as crates began to poof into the space and finally Victor walking through the door as if coming from the garden beyond.

Yuuri’s eyes took it all in. “This...is more than I asked for.”

“I would rather be well prepared than to run short. Especially, should I get tied up in the wood. I don’t want you scraping for food.” He glanced out the door he just came through and added, “This spring, perhaps we can rebuild the kitchen garden. I’m sure I can find some garden gnomes willing to take on some work.”

Yuuri laughed and waved around the room. “I’ve already employed pixies, sprites, faeries, and brownies.”

Victor smiled, nodding with approval. “They are curious about this human. They find you amusing and want to know you.”

“They are intelligent,” Yuuri stated almost as a half-question.

“Very...but in their ways, old ways. They school their young in wisdom, not books. They know this forest better than any and can find the rare thing you are seeking. A kitchen witch would value their knowledge and often employs some of the fae to do their fetching.”

“You welcome witches.” He knew most humans did not, had seen the distrust most viewed his own mother.

Victor shrugged. “I welcome any who come with goodwill. Sometimes I can be too trusting. Maybe that’s how I ended up in this situation.”

“Perhaps I should learn more of your kind.”

Victor smiled, a soft sadness twitching his lips. “The library is vast but you are welcome anywhere in this castle. Like I said, just ask, the pixies will show you.”

Yuuri took in the man before him and even with glamour, he could tell Victor was worn and exhausted. “You should rest. I’m going to cook and prepare us a meal but you need rest.”

Victor nodded, sighing wearily. “I do...and thank you.”

Yuuri thinned his lips and nodded, watching Victor leave the room through the door. Whether he passed through walls after, or wandered the halls like Yuuri, he did not know. Yuuri, however, busied himself with putting away the stores in the freshly cleaned pantry, newly scrubbed bins, copper canisters that now reflected the light coming through bright windows. He prepared food and loved having hot and cold water at his beck and call. He hummed and sang and danced as he worked. 

Perhaps he was his mother’s child for he often reflected her actions.  _ Too bad I never had a chance at finding a kind mate like you, Mama.  _ He could almost hear her humm in response, as if he shouldn’t give up quite yet. Looking around, however, he couldn’t see himself leaving this place. He wanted to help Victor. Even if he couldn’t break the spell, for such things seemed beyond his reach, perhaps he could keep the other man company. Yuuri huffed a laugh as the thought came that perhaps they would grow together.  _ I don’t know if demons and humans are even compatible as mates.  _ Then he sobered, his eyes going to the door Victor had left through.  _ I don’t even know how you truly look.  _ They definitely had some work to do, and trust to build.

* * *

  
  


Victor woke up to the smell of warm bread and a roast sitting in a bed of potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. It may not have been the fine things he enjoyed when life was normal...but he found the country cooking of his companion a wonderful change to his current situation. He sat down at the table as Yuuri served up the meal. “This smells amazing.”

“Thank you. It feels extravagant but I thought you could use something hearty.”

“Don’t worry about using the stores, Yuuri. I can always restock. This clan is wealthy and has always been well fed and generous to its guests. And this castle...it has its own way of providing.”

Yuuri supposed so since he always seemed to find what he needed at hand. Not always what he wanted, but definitely what he needed. They enjoyed the meal and Yuuri talked about his home and his family and slowly relaxed about what brought him here.

“I don’t think I would have had a choice in becoming his mate if I had remained. He’s already buried two. He’s come close to commanding me twice.”

Victor stared at him in shock. “Humans command their mates? That’s barbaric! And they call me the monster!”

“He’s lord and magistrate so no one really looked into the deaths of his previous mates. I suspect he did something to him. But regardless, I did not want him and he made me feel...I always wanted to run when he was near.”

“Instinct is an ancient form of magic that keeps us safe. So you ran...here?”

“It was my mother that suggested the wood. She said it would look after me. I really had no other choice. There was only one way in or out of the village by road and he controlled that. Even the fishing boats would have turned me over.”

Victor sighed heavily, shaking his head. “I was drawn to your call in the wood, we protect our own. You became ours once you took refuge in our borders. You will be safe here. Such a man will not be welcome in these woods.”

“Thank you. I worry about my family, though...I hope he doesn’t take out his anger on them.”

Victor frowned, thinking about the best solution. “Since your family is comfortable with the wood, we will extend the border of the wood to surround them. They will also become denizens. It might serve as a reminder to the people of that village that they are there on my will, not theirs.”

Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he took in those words. “You can just...stretch the borders like that?”

Victor shrugged. “Within its natural bounds, I can. The wood at one time went to the edge of the lake. The first person to settle there asked permission from the land. It grew from there. However, there has always been a restriction of size. The wood will only give away so much of its land.”

“Do you..control the wood?”

Victor hummed at that question. “The wood is just that. My magic is intermingled in the wood. However, it knows what I know and it felt my...displeasure...at the threat to your family. It agreed to the course of action I suggested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your responses! What fairy tales do you think inspired this story?


	4. Words and Tomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri in the library! What will he uncover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so impatient! ;) Here you go, another installment. Only one more to go.

* * *

**Ch. 4:** [ **Words and Tomes** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvJQTWGP5Fg&pbjreload=101)

They fell into a rhythm. When Victor was home, they spent time together. Victor loved hanging out in the kitchen while Yuuri cooked. Yuuri enjoyed hearing his stories. When Victor was away, which happened more often than not, Yuuri cleaned.

Yuuri seemed to tackle a new room with great gusto, whipping the fae wildings into shape, smiling at their chatter while they cleaned. Yuuri never had any illusions of the entire castle being clean. He picked select spaces, rooms he wished to inhabit. Right now it was the library and it would take more than a day of hard work. He discovered book sprites who were excited that the room would receive some love. They chittered about, drawing his attention here and there.

Dust and webs were swept away, revealing countless volumes of histories and magic and stories from all over. Yuuri opened one, discovering pages crisp and clean, thankful the sprites kept book lice away. He breathed it in and knew he had found another refuge. Setting the book back on the shelf, he returned to his work. He first wanted the room to be restored to the loving condition it deserved.

He found the frozen form of the librarian and frowned sadly, dusting away the cobwebs that dared to cling to his visage. “You’ve been a good sentinel and I hope to find a way to resolve this spell.” He turned to look at the library and wondered where the scribes had recorded the current histories. He would keep searching and maybe the sprites could show him.

As the last cobweb was pulled down, he looked around the room, now warm with firelight, lamps and candles lit from their sconces. He shouldn’t feel cold but an icy shiver worked up his spine and suddenly he didn’t want to be there. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake it off. “Take me to our rooms,” he called out and heard the panic in his voice. As he entered their rooms, shutting the door tight, he felt bad for the tizzy he left the pixies in, feeling their worry as they got him back to what felt like a safe space. He ran to his room, digging through the closet and finding the cloak his mother made him. Moving back to the sitting room, he sat before the fire wrapped in the cloak.

This is how Victor found him, the alarm of the pixies pulling at him. He came back through the hastily made passage and into the sitting room, the entrance messy and without preamble, he found Yuuri staring into the fire, not even looking his way. It gave him time to set his glamour before moving towards Yuuri. He sat down next to him on the upholstered bench in red damask with gold fringe.

Yuuri reached for his hand, holding onto it before he finally spoke. “Could I...become like them?”

Victor blinked in surprise by the question. “Why do you ask that?”

“You said the spell creeped up on them and then they were frozen. Today...in the library...it was like cold was seeping into me. I was terrified that...I don’t want to become like them. I don’t want to leave you but I don’t want to...be frozen like that.”

Victor’s jaw tightened, realizing just how far the spell could reach. “I don’t want that either,” he answered quietly. “If...should you feel the threat of it once more, I’ll find you a safe place. Far away from here. Others escaped. Not many. They found refuge in other places. It’s...this place.”

Yuuri swallowed, looking up. “I want to help breathe new life in this place. I want to become a part of your world. I...feel at home here, safe. But then…”

“What...warded it off?” Victor hadn’t found anyone being able to shake it off once the cold crept inside, nesting around their heart and then spreading through their body.

“I had the pixies get me back here right away. And then...I put on this cloak. My mother made it. She always told me it would keep me safe.”

Victor hummed as he lifted the edge of it, studying the stitching and smiling softly. “I should have seen it. Your mother has stitched magic into this cloak. Very well done. I haven’t seen such skill in a long time.” He then nodded, as if he had a solution, even if temporary. “Keep it with you, if not on you.” He hesitated for a moment before asking, “Where were you when it happened?”

Yuuri met his eyes as he answered, “The library. We had just finished cleaning it up.”

Victor huffed, a soft warmth coming from him. “You are taking a huge task if you intend on cleaning this old castle. It has too many rooms.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I just thought...a few.”

“I will attend you at the library...it is likely she laced more of her hex in that room than the others. Which makes me think perhaps the answers lie within those walls.”

“Knowledge is power,” Yuuri suggested.

“Indeed. We’ll work together on this. Otherwise, stay away from the library. If I’m with you, I can get you out of there in an instant.”

“Okay,” Yuuri promised, turning back to the fire. “Will you...sleep next to me? I’m afraid I’m still quite shaken from the incident.”

Victor frowned, not wanting to turn the boy down but holding onto fear. “You will keep your back to me?”

Yuuri nodded. “There is no one else I’d trust at my back.”

Victor stood. “We should probably get prepared for bed, then. I’ll join you shortly.”

Yuuri rose from his seat, taking unsteady steps towards his bedchamber. He washed quickly, changing into a cotton shift, the thin muslin not covering as much as Yuuri hoped. He reached for the cloak and covered himself with it as well as he crawled into bed.

He glanced up as Victor came through the door and Yuuri saw that he wore a sleep shirt and long socks similar to the ones Yuuri wore. He shifted nervously by the door, eying the bed. “You...made a nest.”

“It’s in my nature,” Yuuri stated, even as he lifted the pile of blankets. “Join me.”

“Are you...sure it’s okay?”

Yuuri nodded. “I feel safe with you.”

Victor swallowed, then padded across the floor, climbing up from the lowest side. As he settled in, Yuuri stretched the covers over him before turning to tuck himself against Victor, back to front. Victor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri protectively. “I haven’t been in a nest since I left my mother’s.”

“I find it comforting that you don’t frequent other nests,” Yuuri stated dryly.

Victor smiled, hiding it against Yuuri’s shoulder. Something warm and fluttery filled his chest. He was afraid to grab hold of it and study the emotion. He was afraid to hope. But Yuuri now laid in his arms, relaxed, as if he belonged.

Yuuri woke once during the night, leaning forward to take a drink from the glass of water set near the bed on the nightstand. He made sure not to peek as he settled into Victor. An arm wrapped around Yuuri once more and he indulged the need to touch, his hand sliding down the other, feeling the leathery surface, the tufts of fur or hair, the long bony fingers, and the dagger like nails. Yuuri threaded his fingers through Victor’s.  _ I’ve already grown attached to you. I don’t want this spell to run me off. _

Victor snuggled into him, and Yuuri felt more fur, the tickle of it against his neck. He smiled sadly.  _ I want you to trust me with the reality of yourself. You shouldn’t have to hide behind a mask. _

He knew it would be a fight to get Victor there, however in his heart, he knew that was where they needed to go. Closing his eyes, he relaxed once more against the demon prince. Maybe tomorrow.

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Yuuri waited until he felt Victor moving, slowly turning as the glamour slid into place. “Do you need to go somewhere?”

Victor shook his head. “I’m not leaving you alone in this castle.”

Part of Yuuri was comforted by the prospect but another part was annoyed that Victor was forced to stay at his side. Yuuri merely nodded, sliding out of the bed. Turning to the window, he was completely unaware of how the light revealed his figure to Victor through the thin muslin. “I should prepare us breakfast, then,” he determined, turning to find Victor red faced, turning towards the door. 

“Perhaps after you’re dressed,” the warden suggested before he made a hasty exit.

Yuuri wrinkled his brow at those words.  _ Of course after I get dressed. I don’t traipse around the castle in my sleep clothes or naked. _ He then turned and caught his reflection in the mirror, realizing what Victor saw. Feeling his own face turn crimson, he whispered, “Oh.” He quickly moved to find an appropriate outfit.

He found Victor in the outer room, the other man looking up with a surprised eyebrow raised. “I...don’t think I’ve seen you in a dress.”

It was the only dress Yuuri cared for, one his mother made for him. “I wore it at my best friend’s wedding,” he supplied. “I guess...I was a little homesick.” He’d been thinking if his mother’s magic worked on the cloak, maybe the dress would make it double. The green layers were warm, as it had been an autumn wedding, just before Yuuri turned seventeen. Autumn motifs of leaves and nuts and berries were embroidered along the hem and across the bodice. Yuuri had an apron over his arm to protect the work. The cloak already rested on his shoulders.

“I suppose...down to the kitchen,” Victor responded after he found his voice. He guided Yuuri down, the omega’s hand tucked into his elbow.

Yuuri looked thoughtful as they entered. “You hold your...appearance...much longer now that we are in the castle.”

“The magic of the castle helps. It’s not indefinite. Sometimes the glamour does slip.”

Yuuri busied himself with preparing a batter, mixing flour and cornmeal, before dipping it onto the flat iron griddle. “You know...one of these days I’ll have to see you.”

Victor frowned at this line of talk. “Why do you say that?”

“I live here...we basically share the same quarters. I’m...not afraid of you.”

“I don’t want you to be,” he argued.

“Are...other demons frightened of you in demon form?”

Victor shook his head. “Of course not...not of my form. They are all a little afraid this spell will rub off on them.”

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s attached to the magic of this house and village.” He stopped, then looked at Victor with wide eyes. “How did I know that?”

Victor sighed, moving behind him to slip arms around his waist. “You are more magic than you realize. I smell it on your skin.”

“That’s because we slept together.” He meant the words innocently but shivered at the low groan from the other man.

“I smelled it when you came into the woods,” he murmured. “It...drew me to you.”

“I thought you said it was my call for you.” Yuuri’s eyes sparkled as he teased, leaning into the other man as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Victor chuckled softly and the warmth of it against Yuuri’s skin made him shiver but not from cold. “All of you called to me. I couldn’t have run from that call if I wanted to.” He took a breath, enjoying the warmth of that body against him. “I didn’t.”

Yuuri breathed, resting against him. “Can you...does this spell prevent you from...taking a mate?”

Victor released Yuuri in surprise much to the omega’s disappointment. “Ummm...I don’t think so.”

Yuuri turned back to his griddle, focusing on turning the little hoecakes, embarrassed by his words but still needing to know more. “Get out the butter and jam.” Victor busied himself as Yuuri asked, “So everything...works.”

“Ummm, yeah?” Victor squeaked and he may have dropped the jar. Luckily it didn’t break. “Why?”

“I think...my heat will hit shortly after my birthday. Which is in two weeks.”

Victor’s eyes widened in surprise. “And you want me to...you want us to…” He spread his hands out as if that finished the sentence.

Yuuri nodded, turning to face him with a plate full of their breakfast, bacon and hoecakes. Setting it between them, he poured them each a cup of coffee, watching Victor add too much sugar and milk to his mug. “I do...and before you say no, I want you to consider it.” He held Victor’s eyes as he pushed forward. “I’m drawn to you inexplicably. I saw you that first day and couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. I think this is attraction but there’s more.”

“More?”

“I care about you. The thing that scares me most about this spell is that it could take me away from you. I don’t want that.”

“I-I don’t know if I can maintain...what if I...change?”

“And you might...but I think it’s something we should face before then. If we are going to do this, I want to know all of you. I need you...to trust me with your true appearance. I promise I won’t run.”

Victor hugged himself and Yuuri could smell the fear and the glamour started to flicker. It was something Yuuri had noticed before. When Victor was afraid, the glamour would start to lose integrity. But Yuuri didn’t want to force this on Victor and focused on his plate to give Victor time to recover.

“I’m afraid,” he whispered.

“We’ve got two weeks to work up to it,” Yuuri answered. “Unless it’s already a hard no.”

Victor slowly shook his head. “No...I mean...I need to do this. Y-you’re right. And...I’m attracted to you, too. I want...no, I need to keep you safe.”

“Then it’s settled,” Yuuri answered, taking a drink of his own bitter coffee before nodding to the plate. “You’ve got to help me eat this.”

Victor laughed and joined him, spreading the butter and jam onto the cakes. “You’re really good in the kitchen.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Only with the things my mother taught me.”

“She really did well,” Victor praised. “Do you have a favorite dish?”

Yuuri hummed, nodding, as he finished a slice of bacon. “Some of the ingredients are harder to get.”

“Make me a list and I’ll see what we can do. I’ll need to see to the hunt soon. We need to stock up on meats.”

“Can I join you? I would hunt with my father. And I can gather. I’m good at foraging.”

“So I’ve seen. Perhaps...we go after your heat.”

Yuuri nodded happily at the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That gut feeling?


	5. The First Brush of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, how does that spell break? Or does it? Because. Shrek. Things aren't always pretty pretty princesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this Disney Princess Yuuri. Note that I view winter as that first snowfall, not based on a calendar date.

* * *

**Ch. 5:** [ **The First Brush of WInter** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN7H4jshHxs)

Yuuri woke up to the feeling of ice in the air and was afraid at first. Then he spotted the snow covered rooftops. Moving to the window, he bounced on his toes. “Victor!” he cried out excitedly.

Victor, sleep groggy, slid from the sheets, sliding his arms around Yuuri from behind. Yuuri gasped as he realised, those hands and arms were purple with silvery white fur at the joints. He heard Victor swallow from behind him and his own heart was up in his throat.  _ I need to turn around but I’m so afraid of hurting him, of saying the wrong thing. _ Victor stepped back, taking a deep breath and tugged Yuuri’s hand so that he would turn to face him.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, resting on those familiar blue eyes, before taking in the rest of Victor’s appearance. He then blinked in surprise. Whereas he could see where Victor could be intimidating, especially if one didn’t know him, Yuuri saw worried lips caught in those sharp teeth, scared blue eyes framed by long eyebrows that dipped past his cheekbones, purple skin with a few freckles scattering over his cheeks, thick white fur on his head and spreading over his shoulders. The fur thinned over his stomach and that thinning disappeared into his pants. Yuuri swallowed, not prepared to go down there, looking back up. On his lover’s arms, he saw why the fur was patchier, worried scratching had scraped off the fur.

Yuuri sighed, his expression softening as he took one of those arms and studied the angry red scratches. “We need to tend to this.”

Victor blinked in surprise. Out of everything, Yuuri spots where he’s hurt himself and wants to make it better. “Y-you’re not afraid?”

Yuuri huffed at that. “I couldn’t be afraid of you, Victor...I know you too well.” He looked up, his hand going up to cup Victor’s cheek, his expression tender. “I know what is inside of you and that spills out into what I see on the outside. Your kindness. Your care. Your protectiveness. The way you hurt for your people. Your frustration with your situation. Nothing about you says that you don’t deserve to be loved.”

Victor gasped at those words. “Y-you love me?”

Yuuri shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. “You haven’t figured that out?”

He sniffed and Yuuri watched large teardrops gather around those seemingly large orbs. “I-it’s been so long since…”

“And hopefully I’ll have just as long to make it up to you.”

Victor nodded, swallowing the knot in his throat, hoping for the same. “I-I want to kiss you,” he whispered.

Yuuri smiled, going up on his toes to brush their lips together. The kiss was clumsy as they were figuring it out, Yuuri and Victor both dissolving into giggles, Yuuri leaning into Victor’s shoulder in the process.

* * *

  
  


They sat in the library and Victor learned that not only did Yuuri read well, he read fast. With Victor, he could be directed to the scribes’ current work, that word being used loosely because the scribe had been frozen fifty years ago with the rest.

Yuuri read through the account, learning of the witch Anya who wished to lay claim to Victor as her mate. Victor underestimated her power and refused her. She was clever enough to leave before the effects of the spellwork could be felt. Victor woke up unable to change to his noble form. He soon watched his closest friend and advisor freeze while discussing the matter. One right after another grew still over the coming month, the last trying to escape never making it out of the great hall. Those last words were recorded by the enchanted quill instructed to make record of the last moments.

Yuuri huffed at the scroll. He now knew the why, he didn’t know the how of it. He felt a tickle against his skin and wiggled around uncomfortably. Victor caught the moment, seeing Yuuri’s expression. “I need to get you out of here,” he declared even as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

They were slammed into Yuuri’s bedchamber and Yuuri groaned at the impact of the spell. Then he sat up, his eyes wide. “She wants you to be alone.”

“Why do you say that like you’re happy?” Victor asked with a frown.

“Because that’s the key.”

Victor shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“She wanted to make you undesirable and alone. She set everything up to keep people away from you. If she couldn’t have you, nobody could.”

“But how does that help?”

“If I become your mate...your bondmate, you won’t be alone. We’ll always be connected.”

“You...would have to bond me looking like this,” he spread his hands out to indicate his appearance as if that was a dealbreaker.

Yuuri frowned. “I don’t see a problem.”

“You will become like me,” he argued. “Anyone who tastes a demon’s blood becomes a demon.”

Again Yuuri shrugged, not seeing the problem. “I figured something like that would happen. Demon’s mate for life, often dying within hours of one another.”

Victor nodded, and then his eyes widened. “You can’t turn unless you turn me.”

Yuuri nodded, grinning as realization finally settled on Victor.

However, Victor wasn’t completely convinced. “I can’t ask you to do this.”

“I’m asking you...will you be my mate?” He held Victor’s eyes as he proposed the question, feeling those blue eyes search him for earnestness. And then Victor hitched a breath, a sob coming through as he nodded. Yuuri wrapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss into his hair, his forehead, his teary eyes, his snotty nose. Love really was a messy business.

That evening, they sat before the moon in the snow filled garden, the only flowers visible were the snowy blue roses that bloom year round. Victor brushed off the bench and held Yuuri’s hand. Marriage was a private affair among demons as it were, speaking their vows in whispers before the moon.

Turning to Yuuri, Victor whispered, “I’d have you go first but I don’t know how it will affect you.”

“Let’s go at the same time,” Yuuri suggested, taking Victor’s wrist and kissing the scent gland found there, he turned his head to offer his neck. “Together.” They took one breath, then two...on the third, they each bit the other, breaking the flesh. Tasting the other’s blood was unavoidable and Yuuri felt dizzy as he came up from licking the wound clean.

Victor cradled him against his chest. “I wonder if it worked.”

“Don’t know...just...take me to bed.” Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s neck and the other man felt the heat coming off Yuuri’s body.

“It’s time,” he whispered, feeling the omega nod against his shoulder. He lifted Yuuri up and carried him inside, and into the warmth. He took no shortcuts, not wanting to add to any dizziness Yuuri would feel.

Upstairs, he settled Yuuri into bed, his hands easing off Yuuri’s dress, the one made by his mother for his friend’s wedding that later served as Yuuri’s wedding dress. As Yuuri rolled back onto the bed, now free from his dress, Victor could already see some of the changes taking place with his lover.

He dropped his own clothes, climbing over Yuuri, seeking Yuuri’s lips. As they kissed, Victor ran his tongue over the more jagged demonic teeth, the magic taking over the other quickly. He groaned at the idea of those teeth marking up his body. As he moved to his side, Yuuri turning to face him, he watched those brown eyes widen. Yuuri lifted a curious hand and that was when Victor noticed the change in his body, the dark purple skin now appeared a softer violet, the markings of his clan lighter still going up his torso. Yuuri’s hand ran over the curve of his horns.

“This...is your noble form?” Yuuri asked, his voice full of wonder.

Victor nodded. “Yes. I can’t believe it worked.”

Yuuri smiled softly as he carefully explored Victor with his eyes and hands. The demon prince rolled onto his back, letting Yuuri know him better. His own eyes were picking out changes in Yuuri, the tint of his skin becoming more blue in quality, the brown in his eyes taking on more reds, the small spikes of horns now protruding from his head. He smiled as he spotted the clan marks matching his own. However, they could not remain calm for long, Yuuri’s heat making itself known.

Yuuri started to move down Victor’s body, exploring him with his mouth as well as his touch, sucking one nipple than the other. Victor was already a moaning mess and appreciated the more aggressive nature of this omega. Demon omegas were demanding, he wasn’t sure how a human would approach sex. It seemed he did not need to worry. Yuuri wasn’t afraid to take his pleasure, nor to give it.

Victor gasped as he felt the nip of those teeth on his hip bone, then the suck on the gland in his inner thigh. Then Yuuri’s mouth was on him, licking up his length before sucking the head. He groaned as he felt the tongue exploring the slit and circling the inside of the foreskin before sinking down slowly, taking in as much of Victor as he could, meeting what was left with his hands while bobbing up and down. He came off with a pleased humm and a pop, moving to reposition his body.

Victor watched the lewd display of Yuuri opening himself up, his hand on Yuuri’s hip to steady him. When Yuuri’s eyes met his, they were predatory and Victor could see the Fae-Wyld magic sparking inside him. He had suspected for some time, but at some point, another of Yuuri’s bloodline had tasted demon blood. Now that heat sizzled in Yuuri’s veins.

Once Yuuri felt ready, he moved straddle Victor properly. “Need you in me now.”

Victor was not one to refuse his mate, reaching down to hold himself steady while Yuuri eased himself onto Victor’s length. The groan that came from Yuuri’s lips was salacious and Victor had to fight not to thrust into him. Yuuri finally settled, leaning forward to claim Victor’s lips. They rocked together slowly, Victor’s hands on Yuuri’s hips to guide them in this dance. They kissed and tasted one another’s moans. And as Yuuri pulled back to hold his eyes, he could see the fire but more than that, he saw the tender love.

“My Beauty, my Yuuri…”

“My amazing Beast,” Yuuri countered with a grin, and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, turning them into the bed. Yuuri nodded, knowing they wouldn’t be going slow. “More,” he whispered.

Victor could deny him nothing and began to slowly pick up speed, moving into Yuuri harder, propped up on his arms to give himself greater leverage. He watched the way Yuuri would arch in response to his movements and couldn’t imagine what he’d done to find such a mate.

Yuuri’s cries became more insistent and Victor knew he was close. “Kn-not!” he demanded. Victor nodded, feeling the need for that greater intimacy as well. He was close and by the sound of Yuuri’s pants, so was he. And then Victor felt the knot starting to inflate, thrusting hard to push past Yuuri’s rim, hearing the other cry out for him. “Hurry Victor...hurry…” And then he pushed through, feeling Yuuri’s entire body go taut as he arched into his orgasm. Victor felt the pleasure vibrate and reflect through the bond and through the walls of his lover causing him to tumble over. He rolled them up together and held onto his mate.

* * *

Three days later, Yuuri, sated and ready to face the world whatever may come, dressed with care after his bath. He smiled as his hand ran over his tummy. He knew. Just like his mother knew with both of hers. He was greeted by Victor who eyed the door nervously. There was the fear of it not working.

Wrapping his arms around his husband, he reminded the demon alpha, “Remember, the spell came on slowly. We can’t expect it to unlock quickly.”

Victor leaned against his lover’s forehead. Their horns allowed for that. Yuuri’s had a lovely curl to them and several branches. He could not wait for Yuuri to learn how to ornament his natural crown. “I’m ready.”

They turned and carefully opened the door. The halls whistled where wind had broken through a window somewhere on the other side. Otherwise, they were met with silence. Yuuri could feel Victor’s disappointment but squeezed his hand with assurance. “Where...are the first?”

Victor nodded, drawing in a shaky breath. “Chris and Yakov. They are in my old study.” Victor then led the way, his feet feeling leaden as he took each step, fear fighting its way up his throat. Then they stopped on the other side of the door. Confused voices passed through and Victor looked at Yuuri with wide eyes before throwing it open.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at the prince with surprise. “You were here, we were talking to you...what?” Chris’ eyes then widened at the sight of Yuuri. “Who is this?”

“It’s...a very long story.” Victor then released his mate only to go hug his best friend, his body shaking with tears. “Gods, it’s been too long.”

“How long has it been?” Yakov answered carefully.

Victor stepped back, composing himself. “Almost fifty years.”

Chris’s face went red with rage. “That hag!”

“Chris...it’s done. We’ve somehow managed to break the spell.” He reached towards Yuuri. “Come, darling, let me introduce you.” Wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind, he turned to the other two men. “Chris, Yakov, this is my mate, Yuuri...who came to me from a human village, braved my demon form and loved me anyway.”

“Your demon form?” Chris asked with a surprise.

Victor nodded. “She trapped me in my most hideous form, I couldn’t access my noble form. Everyone else...was frozen in time.” Victor led them out and they began to assess the damage.

“It’s going to take time to rebuild,” Yakov observed.

“We’ll manage,” Victor stated. The task did not sound near as daunting now that he had his people.

“Phichit!” Chris cried out, wrapping his arms around his disoriented mate. “Thank the gods I found you!”

“What happened?”

“That bitch Anya...that’s what happened. The witch ensnared us in her spell.”

The younger demon narrowed his gray eyes, “I told you she was more powerful than she let on.”

“You did and we should have listened but she was set on having Victor.”

Phichit then spotted Yuuri, pushing past his mate to learn of the newcomer. “And who’s this?”

“Y-yuuri,” the shy omega answered, stepping back into Victor’s arms.

“Yuuri is my mate, Phichit,” Victor introduced. “And might need a friend and assistant to help him become more settled.”

Phichit brightened at that. “I’m the man for the job!”

Victor laughed at that and agreed, “I knew you would be.”

Throughout the day, others awakened, and into the next. The last ones woke up a month later, including Victor’s angry nephew demanding to know, “What the hell happened!”

Victor sat down and once more told the story to the group. His people were efficient and he already could see scaffolds set up for repairs, patrols being organized to check on the denizens.

Chris was preparing to lead one patrol and Victor asked him, “Please check on Yuuri’s family and make sure that inflated Lord Morooka has not caused any harm to them.”

“I will...shall I tell them to expect a visit?”

Victor’s eyes rested on his mate whose hand rested protectively over his stomach. The other hadn’t told him yet but Victor knew already. “It might be awhile before we can go to them.”

* * *

  
  


Victor did not expect a very insistent family to descend upon them and raised an eyebrow towards a rather haggard Chris. “They demanded to see that Yuuri was well with their own eyes.”

“We’re on the cusp of winter,” Yakov argued.

“They can stay,” Victor answered simply, a soft smile on his lips. “As long as they like. I’m sure the wildings can keep watch over their place.” He nodded to his friend before rising up to go retrieve his mate. He suspected he knew exactly where to find him.

Yuuri could be found in two places these days with the cold reaches of winter settling in, either the kitchen or the library. Victor poked his head in the kitchen on his way but he knew the scent of his mate’s cooking. This was decidedly demon fare. He would have to have Yuuri show them some of the foods he’d become more acquainted with in Yuuri’s care.

In the library, Yuuri was seated in the middle of a table leaning over a large tome, devouring the words like candy. Victor could smell the happy scent and knew Yuuri must have become absorbed in whatever story he’d uncovered. He slipped up beside him, sliding an arm around his waist.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Yuuri leaned back, a soft smile on his lips. “You don’t owe me any surprises.”

“I’d like to take credit for this but this is Chris’s doing in a roundabout way.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. “Oh? With Chris, that can’t be good,” he teased, unfolding himself and allowing Victor to lift him from the table, his hand going protectively over his middle.

“You want to tell me about that before we go out there?” Victor encouraged.

Yuuri’s cheeks darkened and he smiled, his sweet scent would have given him away if his actions didn’t already. “I think...during my heat...more magic happened than we realized.”

“Yuuuuuriiii,” he breathed, pressing a kiss into Yuuri’s hair.

“I was hoping you’d be happy,” he added, that unsure sound creeping into his voice.

Well, Victor couldn’t have that. “I’ve never been happier. Now...for your surprise.”

Leading Yuuri out into the main hall, he could feel Yuuri’s nervousness. Chris took some getting used to and Yuuri liked him but sometimes he felt he was blushing all of the time around the man. Coming through the doors, Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks almost causing Victor to trip over him. Yuuri’s voice hitched, his hands going up over his face, tears springing to action.

It was Hiroko who stepped out of the bunch, taking in her son’s new appearance. He still looked like Yuuri, only...more. “Yuuuuri,” she whispered, her eyes wide with wonder. “You...truly made a home here.”

Yuuri nodded, letting her pull him into a hug as he sniffed. He glamoured away the horns, afraid they’d poke out an eye, settling in for a tighter embrace. Soon he was being hugged by his sister, his father, and his aunt. “I can’t believe you’re all here.”

“Well, that boy told us you were safe and we had to see for ourselves,” his mother stated. Yuuri didn’t correct her by saying that boy was easily forty years older than her.

“You’ll stay?”

“I don’t think we have a choice,” Yuuri’s father answered. “He said we couldn’t return until spring. I said as long as I had time to set out my garden.”

Yuuri smiled, knowing his father well. Turning to his sister, she was eyeing him curiously.

“You wanted this?”

He nodded. “My mate Victor...Vitya...he is the warden of these woods. He looked after me and I guess...well, we just sort of fell in love.”

She huffed. “Better than that damn Lord Morooka. He was pissed when we said you fled into the wood to avoid marrying him. Not sure what happened to him.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Well, he went after you and the wood isn’t as welcoming to those with selfish intent.”

Turning to Victor, he asked, “Did you do this?”

Victor laughed warmly, wrapping his arms around Yuuri as he rested his cheek on his mate’s head, winking over the top. “I don’t have to do these things. People do them to themselves. Actions do have consequences, afterall.”

And he supposed they did, good and bad. He slid his hand over his tummy, his current consequence, one of which he had no regrets.

* * *

NOTES:

These are all of the links:

Fall foraging  [ options ](https://www.outdoorlife.com/15-wild-edibles-you-can-forage-for-in-fall/) .

11 common wild  [ edibles ](https://wildheartfood.com/11-common-wild-edibles-of-fall/) .

And more  [ foragables ](https://www.growforagecookferment.com/what-to-forage-in-fall/) .

The recipe for  [ hoecakes ](https://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/hoecakes/21cd6b5f-38e0-4281-885c-bc1e7acb752a) .

Victor’s  [ horns ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/AIcAAOSwLMtbUcax/s-l300.jpg) curl back like the first, Yuuri’s branches out like the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...happy fall! I hope you loved this story and the conclusion. I might spin off a few short stories on this. Like Yuuri's demon children and so forth. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> There is no noncon warning because the Warden is simply keeping him safe. He has no intent to violate the omega in his care.


End file.
